


Popsicle

by Dark_Angel1976, orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Brother/Brother Incest, Fingerfucking, Food Sex, Gay, Incest, M/M, Male Slash, Oral Sex, Popsicles, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Slash, Waycest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 21:05:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1564028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Angel1976/pseuds/Dark_Angel1976, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard's mom leave him alone with Mikey to keep eye on him while shes gone and its really hot. He helps his little brother find a new way to cool off  before things heat up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Popsicle

**Author's Note:**

> Dont own the ways they own themselves don't condone incest fic made it up not real

It is in the middle of June and so hot and the air in our house isn't working. All we have are these damn fans. I am sitting in the living room when my mom comes in. "Gerard, I am going to your aunt's house in New York I will not be back till tomorrow night late. I am leaving Mikey here with you," she says eyeing me to make sure I am listening. I groan in frustration at her. "Gerard you are eighteen years old and I think you can keep an eye on your 15 year old brother for the day." 

I whined, "but mom." 

She cuts me off. "It won't kill you, Gerard." 

"Fine," I snap folding my arms. 

She sighs as she leaves the room, calling up the stairs to Mikey. "I am leaving Gerard in charge, Mikey, stay out of trouble and try not make him insane." 

Mikey shout down the stairs, "yeah. Bye, mom." 

As soon as the front door is closed I turn the tv and start flipping channels. I am not able to find anything, so I flip it off and pull myself up. I go to the kitchen in search of something to drink. Mikey comes in there and leans against the counter next to me. 

"Gee, it's too fucking hot," he whines. 

I roll my eyes but he can't see me because my head is in the fridge. "No, shit," I tell him, "I am looking for something cool to drink." 

"There are some popsicles in the freezer," he tells me. 

I pull my head back and look him, "are you sure?" 

"Yes, Gee," he says rolling his eyes at me. 

I open the freezer, find them and I pull one out tossing it to Mikey then I grab one for myself. I head back to the living room and flop down on the sofa. Mikey follows me, sitting down at the other end of the sofa. We open the popsicles, mine is grape and his is cherry. He makes a show of sucking his, sliding his tongue in a swirl around it before deep throating it. He then proceeds to bob his head up and down on it. I can't seem to take my eyes off him, his lips are bright red from the cherry color. I feel my cock twitch in my pants. I tear my eyes away from my brothers mouth. 

"Mikey, do you have to make such a show of eating that?" I ask my voice a little higher then I intend. 

"What hell does it matter, Gee? Is it bothering you?" He says smirking. He flicks his eyes down to my crotch as I shift uncomfortably. 

Did Mikey know what he he was doing? Is he doing it on purpose? "Mikey," I say licking my lips uncomfortably. 

He cuts me off, "you don't think I see the way you are looking me, Gee? I am not stupid," he says smartly. 

Oh, really now. I think to myself. I am far more experienced with this kind of thing then he is. "You know," I say as we finish off the popsicles. "It is really too hot in here. I think I know a better way for us to get cool." 

Mikey raises an eyebrow at me. "Oh, really and how is that Gee?" 

"Well I think no one but us is home, so there's no need for all these clothes." I stand up, tugging everything off of me except my boxers and he shrugs and does the same. "I think we need more popsicles," I tell him. I go to the kitchen to get me one. 

When I come back he questions me. "Where's mine?" 

"Oh, you won't be needing one," I tell him as I pull him to standing position in front of me. I hook my thumbs in his boxer waist band and pull them until they fall to the floor. 

"What are you doing, Gee?" He says sounding unsure now. 

I shoosh him, "get on the floor and on your knees," I tell him. 

"Gee, what are you," he starts but I cut him off. 

"Just do it, Mikey," I tell him. 

He shrugs, "if you say so." Once he is on the floor and on his knees I press him down onto all fours. "Gee, what the hell?" He says starting to get up, but I press him back down with my hand in the center of his back. I pull the paper off the popsicle and run it teasingly down his crack. "Ahhh, Gee that is cold." He says. 

"Be still," I command and he stills. I press it against his hole. 

"Gerard," he squeaks, "you're not going to," he cuts off mid-sentence as I press it into him. "Oh, fuck, Gee, that's so cold it hurts." I lean down as I press it deeper into him lapping at his hole to catch the melting liquid that is running out. Suddenly, he goes very still and a loud moan tears from his throat. "Holey fuck, Gee," he whimpers. I proceed to push it in as far as can lapping at the melting liquid until it has melted away. I throw the stick down parting his cheeks and lapping at his sticky hole. He press his ass back into my face and I pull his cheeks apart to give me better access. I plunge my tongue into him as deep as can, fucking his ass hole with it. "Fuck, fuck, fuck," he whimpers out. I am so hard as the taste of my little brother and the popsicle mingle in my mouth. "Gee, so hard." he gasps trying to grab for his erection causing him to lose his balance. It makes him fall losing contact with me. 

"Fuck, Mikey," I say tugging him back to his knees. "Don't try to touch yourself again." I say giving him a light smack on the ass. 

"But, Gee," he whines. 

I cut him off, "I mean it, Mikey or I will stop touching you." 

"Okay, okay, Gee," he whimpers, stilling himself. 

I shove my face between his cheeks again lapping over his hole. He squirms, moaning as a my tongue laps at his opening. I pull away and he whimpers at the loss. I lean over him placing my lips next to his ear as I run my fingers over his wet hole. "I need you to relax, Mikey, I am going to finger fuck you." 

He whimpers and then nods his permission. I slide back easing my finger into his tight hole. He squirms at the intrusion and I lean back down putting my mouth on his balls before moving up to lap around the finger inside of him. I start moving it in and out of him, slowly at first. I pick up the pace after a few strokes as I keep licking his hole around the finger that is buried in his ass. It doesn't take him long to start pressing back against the invading finger. I ease a second one in and start stroking it in and out him. At he first his stiffens but then quickly he relaxes. 

"You, okay?" I ask him softly and he tell me that it hurts a bit. "Do you want me to stop?" I ask him gently. 

"No, Gee, don't, please," he says abruptly. I scissor them in him stretching him as easy as I can and I press a third finger in, drawing a pained whimper from him. "Hurts," he mumbles but he doesn't try to pull away. 

It is obvious to me he has never had anything inside of him like this before. "It's okay," I say kissing one of his cheeks. I move my fingers around until I find his prostate. When I do find it, he jerks so hard foward that he almost falls again and a loud moan escapes him. 

"Fuck, Gee, do that again," he says. I start thrusting my fingers inside of him over and over roughly into his prostate. It doesn't take him long to press back against them trying to get more in him. He is also nearly frantic and I can tell that he is on edge. "Gee, I am going to cum," but I pull my fingers out so that he doesn't. He almost sobs with agony. "Why, Gee, I was about to cum."

"Turn onto your back, Mikey," I tell him softly. He does so but stares at me accusingly. "I am sorry, Mikey, I wasn't ready for you to cum, yet. I wanted you in my mouth first so that I can taste you." His eyes go wide and his mouth forms an O. I am not sure he even realizes it as he has spread his legs for me. I move on my knees, pressing my fingers inside of him once more. I lean down and begin lapping at his slit again before sliding my mouth over the head of his cock. His hips jerk slightly but I press them down with my free hand. I start to shove my fingers into him roughly shoving them in to his sweet spot. 

It doesn't take him long before he is pressing down on my fingers once more. I pound my fingers into his tight opening until he comes undone and explodes into my mouth. I suck down his seed hungrily. When he has finally slipped out my mouth, I lean up and kiss him softly on his mouth. He lays there limp and covered in sweat. He didn't move for a long moment before he finally speaks. 

"Fuck, Gee, that was the most amazing thing that's ever happened to me. I have never done anything like that with anyone. You are the best brother in the whole world and I love you." I grin opening my arms to him and he comes to sit next to me, curling up against my body. He buries his face against my neck. I thought that he was asleep by the time he spoke. "Gee, when is mom coming home?" He asked against my neck. 

"Not until late tomorrow night. Why do you ask?" 

"I was kind of hoping you would do that to me some more," he says sounding shy. 

I kiss the top of his head grinning. "Anytime little bro, any time you want." 

He stands up grabbing my hand and tugging me up. "Good, let's go to your room and get started now."


End file.
